Markoth
Haunted Foes (Main + Vocal) |drops = 250 Essence |health = 250/400/520/624/705 (Nail upgrades 0/1/2/3/4) |backer = Samuel Dixon |numbers_required = 1}} Markoth is a Warrior Dream boss in Hollow Knight. Lore Markoth was the only moth to carry a weapon besides Thistlewind.Markoth Hunter's Journal entry: "Only member of his forgotten tribe to take up a weapon." This undefeated warrior grew disgruntled from the world and the Hallownest, rejecting them.Markoth: "Never... have I been defeated in combat." He went to Kingdom's Edge to seclude himself and meditate, Hall of Gods hoping to uncover a truth long forgotten.Thistlewind: "We are a passive species, though I am not the only one amongst us to take up arms. Another braved the edges of this world, hoping to uncover a truth long forgotten." Markoth fought any who would threaten him, regardless of their reasons.Markoth: "No, do not speak. I have heard thousands and thousands of empty words from those like you. Your pride, your desires, your desperation... you will take these things with you once I strike you down." He eventually died, his remains never to be found in a lone cave of Kingdom's Edge. In-game events Markoth's ghost appears above its corpse after acquiring the Dream Nail. It sees the Knight as yet another meddling warrior and dares them to draw their Nail.Markoth: "Raise your weapon then, and die like those who came before you." Only after his first (and supposedly only) defeat, does Markoth notice the presence of his own corpse beside him, long forgotten.Markoth: "I can... see myself there, still sleeping. How long have I been hidden here?" He claims that nothing ever had hold over him until the Knight.Markoth: "Warriors, knights, kings, even time itself... they have no power over me. Only you." Through this, the ghost then sees the Knight as the darkness that has come to consume him,Markoth: "You are the darkness... come to consume me." before shattering in 250 Essence to be collected by the Dream Nail. Behaviour and Tactics Markoth has two abilities in addition to being able to teleport: * Dreamshield Summon: Markoth will spawn a glowing shield that constantly orbits around him, blocking attacks and dealing contact damage. At 50% hp, he will summon another shield that orbits directly opposite of the previous one. * Nail Barrage: Creates a Nail that aims in The Knight's direction for a moment before flying forward. He will send a Nail every 1-2 seconds. At 50% hp, his attack rate will increase to sending a nail every 0.75-1.25 seconds. * Shield Cyclone: Markoth Spins his shield in an increasingly wider radius before retracting it. The second shield summoned at 50% hp will not be affected in this attack and stay orbiting around him normally. Healing during his Nail Barrage is quite difficult, as the Nails pass through the environment. Keep moving and get attacks in whenever the opportunity arises. The nails stop homing in as soon as they begin to move and combined with their somewhat slow travel speed, this makes them relatively easy to dodge. Shape of Unn is incredibly helpful, as it allows the player to dodge the Nail Summon attack while healing. Wall-sliding with the Mantis Claw and attacking with Vengeful Spirit or Shade Soul is a good tactic as Markoth moves relatively slowly and has a large hitbox. His Shield Cyclone attack is the best time to heal, as the shield has limited range. Alternatively, dash into the circle when it widens and Markoth will be completely open to attacks until the shield retracts. Dialogue Location In order to reach the location, the Shade Cloak is needed to bypass the Shade Gate standing before Markoth's room. 01.jpg!Markoth Location}} 02.png!Nail Barrage attack |Image2=Screenshot HK 03.png!Markoth near his corpse |Image3=Screenshot HK 01.png!Arena in Kingdom's Edge |Image4=Godhome Arena Markoth Attuned.png!Attuned Arena in Godhome |Image5=Godhome Arena Markoth Ascended.png!Ascended Arena in Godhome |Image6=Markoth Radiant (Hitless) Hollow Knight}} Trivia *The shield that Markoth uses is strikingly similar to the shield the Knight gains from the Dreamshield charm. ru:Маркот it:Markoth